Double Drive Episode 25
The twenty-fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Yoku arrives at a Soul Spot, only to find Kazuya took the card inside. Summary Kazuya awakes from a nightmare about his loses to Shunta. He has been having dreams like this frequently. Shishi says that he must defeat Shunta if he wants them to stop. Otherwise, he should go back to his own world. Of course, Kazuya refuses. Expecting this, Shishi reveals to him a new prediction she had, of a powerful card. When Inui hears that Kazuya went off to a Soul Spot, he's bothered by this. He doesn't think Shishi should be hiding such important information. Back on the ship, Eto finishes healing up Mei. While Mei is still a bit discouraged over his loss, he's determined to try and get stronger. Eto points out that they now know Mei is a hero descendant. Mei starts to think about this, but their conversation is put on hold when the ship stops suddenly. An obstacle blocks the way. Wanting to reach the Soul Spot they were headed for, Shunta asks if it's nearby. Kinoto says it is, prompting Shunta and Yoku to go after it on foot. To Mei's disappointment, he's told to stay back and rest. Soon, Shunta and Yoku encounter another obstacle. The mountain where the Soul Spot should be is full of holes. Finding which one actually has the Soul Spot should be difficult. Sandrat overhears them, and offers to help. Both Shunta and Yoku are unwilling to trust him, and so Sandrat drops his act quickly and runs off ahead, determined to get the card before they can. Shunta and Sandrat both start searching frantically, encountering nothing but misfortune. Yoku decides to take a more practical approach. He believes the Soul Spot will be at a hard-to-reach place, which is the highest hole. He heads inside, but Kazuya was there as well, and is the first to find the card. This time, it's an Imagine Brave. When Kazuya encounters Yoku, he expresses disappointment that he wasn't able to find a 12 God-King. However, he's glad for the chance to try and take Yoku's. This, he believes, will help him get revenge on Shunta. Yoku is annoyed that Kazuya is just treating him as someone in the way, but Kazuya insists Yoku is nothing but Shunta's extra. When the battle begins, Yoku is surprised that Kazuya is using blue instead of red. Kazuya says that he's mastered every color. When Kazuya gets his new Imagine Brave out, he starts to mock Yoku, and attack with the intent on finishing him. Yoku is able to counter, surviving to the next turn. After doing so, he asks Kazuya why he's so obsessed with Shunta. Kazuya says this is because Shunta bothers him. However, now he's glad because he'll never lose again. His pride can't forgive losing. Although Yoku understands Kazuya's desire to win, he states that he has two corrections to make. One, Kazuya will never be able to beat Shunta. Two, he isn't Shunta's extra. After bringing out Gale-Phoenix, Yoku quickly ends the match. After battling, Yoku explains to Kazuya his bond with Gale-Phoenix, as a partner he was with since he was born. He believes Kazuya can't truly understand the battle of the God Kings yet. Shunta won because he was acknowledged by the God-Kings. He was chosen by Exeseed. Kazuya refuses to listen to Yoku, and angrily thinks that he just needs stronger cards. Shishi, who saw the events of the battle, expected the results. She thinks to herself that it's too soon for Kazuya to have his trump card. Yoku, afterwards, finds Shunta and Sandrat. The two are wrapped in seaweed and hanging upside-down. They attempt to explain how it happened, each blaming the other for it. Yoku is dumbfounded, questioning why Exeseed ever chose Shunta. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Ocean Demon-God is featured Matches Yoku vs. Kazuya Cards Used Green Blue White Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Tournament MC- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Subordinate- Shōhei Ogawa Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard/Episode Director- Shuuji Miyazaki *Animation Director- Tomoshige Inayoshi Category:Episodes: Double Drive